


Witnesses of the Snopocalypse

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're destined to stop the Apocalypse.</p><p> </p><p>That is, if they can survive the NY snowstorm of 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witnesses of the Snopocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know if Sleepy Hollow is one of those towns covered with snow up in NY, but I wanted to give it fic form ever since the snow started falling. xP Not much to say otherwise, just some wintery fluff.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_ (or _The Shining_ ). Thanks for reading!

"No, no, no, no, _no_!" Abbie threw the balled up wad of aluminium foil at the TV screen. "No!"

"Lieutenant. What's happened? Why's everything gone dark?" Abbie couldn't see him in the sudden dark, but the squeaking of her chair signalled that he had sat up rather abruptly.

"Power outage." Abbie groaned. "The best part of the show, too. This stupid _snow_!" she yelled, glaring towards the window. "I'm so sick of it!"

For the past two or three weeks, maybe longer, hell, Abbie had lost track, all of New York had been blanketed in freezing temperatures and snow. First it had only been a few inches of snow, then it had grown to a foot and a half, and, somehow in the process of the past three weeks, there were piles of snow that had even blocked her from leaving her own _house_ for a time.

No rest for the weary; _she'd_ still had to report in to work, as long as she had any possible way to get there or unless she had someone to cover for her. But there were just days when she couldn't get out of the house, let alone the drive, without nearly losing a limb.

She was so, so, _so_ sick of the snow. And the cold. It was _so_ freezing cold, she hated to think of what her bill was going to be coming up. She, like the rest of New York, was not amused.

She'd taken pity on Crane going on five days ago now, when she had finally been able to get out to the cabin. She'd put him in the car and told him not to argue, for once in his life, about propriety or handling it or _whatever_ , and she'd brought him back to her own house for an impromptu sleepover. He'd complained at first, argued a little that he was perfectly capable and that he had lived through harsher winters, but the fact was that the cabin was cold. Even with a fire burning, the cabin was cold. So, she'd demanded Crane come stay with her and he'd been sleeping in her guest room for almost five days now.

He was a surprisingly easy-to-live-with housemate. Abbie was happy to have the companionship, really; it gave her someone to complain to and he seemed to find some way to distract her from the impending so-called cabin fever. Mostly by playing board games. ( _"This is unconstitutional, Miss Mills!" "Too bad, it's in the rules!")_

"Ugh." Abbie flipped the snow piled up outside her windows the bird, thought better of it, sighed and stood up. "Hang on a minute, let me find a light. Of course the power goes out when it's dark outside." She fumbled for her phone and brought it to life, using the glow as a flashlight.

"... Everything in your century utterly does rely on the flow of electricity, doesn't it?" Ichabod asked lightly, getting to his feet.

"Uh huh. No electricity, no water, no heat." Abbie shivered at the thought, huffing out a breath. "Oh, they better get it back on soon, it'll be _freezing_ tonight."

"At the very least, we have a store of blankets," Ichabod said, dogging Abbie's footsteps through the dining room. "Although I must admit that I've come to rely on your electric heating; it's made me selective to the nights spent shivering after a hard day's trek across the countryside," he muttered.

"Huh." Abbie grabbed her flashlight, handing it off to Crane. "Here."

"Thank you... Is there anything I can assist you with?"

"Nope, just gonna find some candles. Go sit down, it'll probably be a bit before they get it back on, if at all," Abbie muttered.

"If you insist..." Ichabod said slowly.

Abbie could feel his eyes on the back of her hand as she strode down the hallway. "I'm good, Crane." The only one downside to having him around twenty-four seven was that he always wanted to _help_. It was nice in retrospect, Abbie guessed, but she was used to her independence. She could find her own candles.

(She found a book light, too. The kind that clipped onto the books? Ichabod's enthusiasm for it was nearly contagious. Abbie burst out laughing at Ichabod's sheer glee as he turned the page and the book light didn't fall off, or turn off, or whatever he had clearly expected it to do. It kept him busy for most of the night.)

On her behalf, she had her tablet until the battery ran out, after which she huddled down on the sofa and wrapped herself in the blankets. She was sure that she could find something else to do, she just... didn't want to. It was too cold.

"How can you _not_ be cold?" she demanded, glaring at Ichabod across the room. He was still tucked into her armchair, one blanket wrapped loosely around his shoulders, and still intent on whatever book he was reading.

He glanced up. "Nights spent shivering, Lieutenant," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh." Abbie huffed. "I hate the cold. I hate this weather. I hate New York."

Both of Ichabod's eyebrows shot up, illuminated by the silly book light Abbie had given him.

"Okay, I don't _actually_." Abbie laughed slightly, shifting further into the corner of the sofa. "Crazy supernatural Witness events aside. Crazy snow aside." She paused. "I _really_ hope this weather doesn't have something to do with some witch with a grudge or a yeti problem."

"I think we would have known of it by now," Ichabod said gently, reaching for the tassled bookmark he'd picked up at the bookstore. "Presumably."

"Presumably." Abbie squirmed a bit. "I envy you your fireplace right now, Crane. I'd kill to be able to have a fire right now and it's not even past eleven."

Ichabod looked at her intently for a moment, hair falling into his eyes as he tilted his head. "I daresay that you're at a disadvantage, Lieutenant, in being so-"

"Are you about to say tiny?" Abbie interrupted. "If you're about to say tiny, I am not tiny." She managed to untangle her fingers from the blankets to point at him. "You're just freakishly tall."

He smiled absently in response. "Of course, Liuetenent."

 _Actually_. Abbie watched him, formulating a thought. "You know what?"

Ichabod looked at her curiously, crossing his legs at the ankles. "I'm fairly certain that you are about to tell me."

"I'm sure you've got body heat to spare, come over here." Abbie shuffled the blankets away, holding it out.

Ichabod blinked. "Very well." He reached over to turn off the book light. The room was illuminated softly with the flashlights that Abbie had set on their ends, so they weren't plunged back into darkness.

"That's it? Very well? You've not going to lecture me about personal boundaries?" Abbie sighed. "Well, damn. I would have asked you earlier."

Ichabod hummed in thought, settling down on the sofa next to her. "Perhaps it's not the most favourable situation, but we must make do with what we have." He took the offered side of the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders. "Let me see. Here." He spread the blanket he'd had over them as well, settling close to her.

Abbie leaned over the rest of the way, pressing into his side. "Oh, I _knew_ you'd be warm. So not fair."

Ichabod chuckled. "Then I daresay we are lucky to be together."

"Together or not at all, right?" Abbie said, mock-cheerfully.

"Indeed, Lieutenant." Ichabod held out his fist, fingers folded into his palm, Freemason ring glittering in the flashlight glow.

Abbie rolled her eyes and fistbumped him, laughing when they made identical explosions with their fingers. "Oh, Crane, you literally make my day." She nudged his shoulder, settling more comfortably against his side. "Crap, I wish my tablet hadn't died, we could have had a horror movie night."

"That is not funny," Ichabod said, glancing sideways at her.

Abbie chuckled. She'd never been the best fan of horror movies, but the fact that they freaked Ichabod out was pure gold. She knew that she was being a _tiny_ bit unfair... but, well, it was Crane, it was her. A joke between friends. God, it felt good to be able to joke _around_ with people. Before she had only had Corbin, but then at the exact moment he had died, Crane had appeared. Kismet, maybe. Probably.

"I don't know, Crane. We could have watched _The Shining_ and be freaked out together."

"I'd rather not." Ichabod seemed to hesitate for a moment before settling his arm around her shoulders.

It had been a long time since Abbie'd been nestled into someone's arms. Luke, actually, but even then, it seemed ages ago. Somehow, this seemed to work better. She nodded shortly and Ichabod relaxed slightly.

"Maybe next time," Abbie continued. " _The Shining_ ," she added, at the blank look Ichabod gave her in return.

"Oh." He made a face. "We shall see, Miss Mills."

Abbie laughed, pulling the blankets closer.

　

 

When she woke up at three in the morning, all the lights were on the house and her head was on Ichabod's shoulder. He was asleep with his head propped up on his hand, elbow propped onto the armrest. It was incredibly warm and it felt like _not_ winter for the first time in _ages_.

Abbie shook her head slightly and pillowed her head back on Ichabod's shoulder. _Why the hell not?_

She was back asleep in minutes.

 


End file.
